World Ends
by xXDarkerKillXx
Summary: What will happen when all you know is falling apart? What will happen when the World Ends? Is love strong enough to survive? Main Pair: Tyson X Kai Side Pair: Max X Ray & Tala X Bryan There will be some death but not the pairings
1. The Beginning Of Love

Hallo everyone, I'm back with a new Beyblade FanFic XD  
This is only my second Beyblade fic, I hope I don't make the characters to OC.. Please tell me if they are to OC…  
If you find any grammar spelling mistakes there keep repeats, please tell me so I can get better…

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boy / boy), character death (later, not the our three main pairings, so don't worry XD)

**Main pair:** Kai X Tyson (Seme X Uke)

**Side pair:** Ray X Max, Bryan X Tala

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, but I own my OC characters Lassie (girl) and Trizzy (girl)(They will come sooner) and the plot

Enjoy XD

* * *

Kai looked around in his room and felt a little alone. He sighed and stood up from the bed to find a book. It was a red book with a beautiful Phoenix on the cover, a diary. Kai lay down on the bed and started to write.

_Dear Diary _

_I have had this weird feeling for a long time now it really irritates me because I don't understand it. Every time I'm coming near this person it makes me happy. When the person smiles I want to smile too and so on. I don't know what to do anymore because I never thought that I, the great Kai Hiwatari, would feel anything for anyone. _

_This person is Tyson Granger. We live in the same town and we are going to the same school. We have been friends in about 3 years know. I have two other friends, Ray Kon a Chinese boy and Max Tate a half American blond guy. I also hang with two other guys, they have been my friends for a longer time but we're not as close as Ray, Max, Tyson and I. They are Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov both Russian._

_I'm in the same class as Ray and Bryan. Tyson, Max and Tala are a class under us. We six are always hanging out and I like it that way because I don't like too much attention. Maybe I should talk with Ray about this feeling? I don't know maybe I will._

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 2 o'clock am. A silent knock on the door made Kai snap out of his thoughts. "Come in," he said after hiding the diary under the bed. Ray came in blushing a little and in silence he sat down on the floor. Kai just looked at him a little confused of course he didn't show it.

"What is it Ray?" Ray just kept staring down on the ground. After some minutes in silence he finally spoke.

"Do you think it's wrong to fall in love with the same gender?"

The question came as a shock to Kai and he wasn't prepared for it. He blinked and looked at Ray who blushed a little more. Kai soon snapped out of it and got his usually cold expression.

"I can't see any problem with it, why do you ask Ray?"

Ray felt a little uncomfortable but then he cleared his throat.

"I think I'm in love with a guy," Ray blushed some more if it was even possible, "uh, and the guy is Max," now Ray felt really uncomfortable and he looked down on the ground again. Kai blinked once again and started to laugh after some seconds in silence. Ray seemed pissed and sent him a glare.

"Sorry Ray… I just never imagined you gay," Kai said and laugh a little more before he stopped. 'Should I tell him or not? He is gay and he is in love with Max,' Kai thought for himself then he nodded. Ray still sent him glares.

"Actually I have been feeling really weird lately. Every time I'm near Tyson it makes me happy and all. I just can't figure out what to do or what this feeling is. It's really a nice and warm feeling." Now it was Ray's turn to laugh.

"Ha ha, the great ice-cold… Kai Hiwatari is in love… with a guy," Ray said between his laugh. He laid on his back holding his hands on his stomach. Kai blushed a little bit and sent Ray one of his death glares.

"This is going to be between the two of us right?" Kai asked in a cold tone. Ray stopped laughing and nodded. He stood up and walked towards the door. He waved before leaving the room. Kai looked up at the ceiling and sighed once again before falling asleep.

* * *

Max, Ray, Tala, Bryan and Kai stood at the lockers and waited for Tyson. The school was going on a camp trip for 4 days and Tyson was late like always. They were all ready to go when Tyson came running towards the school with a suitcase. Max waved at Tyson there had a goofy grin planted on his face.

"Sorry, I slept too long again," he said when he reached his friends and scratch the back of his head.

Max grabbed Tyson by the arm and into the buss. Ray threw Tyson's bag into the buss. Max and Tyson sat together, Ray and Kai, Tala and Bryan. Max and Tyson were both on a sugar-high this moment. Kai rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. This was going to be a long trip for the four others.

After 3 hours without any stop and two guys on sugar Kai was starting to lose it.

"If they don't shut up soon I'm going to explode," Kai said to Ray there also didn't look to happy anymore. Ray was going to say something when he got interrupted by a teacher.

"Ok everybody, you all know who you are living with but you need to make sure who sleeps with whom. In every house there are three bedrooms with two beds. We will be there in about 30 minutes so start to pack your belongings."

"Bryan and me are going to share one of the bedrooms," Tala said before anyone else said something. Kai and Ray looked at each other.

"Uh, I think it's best if Tyson and I not share a bedroom," Max said and looked hopeful at Ray.

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea otherwise you two will never sleep. Shall we say that I sleep with Max and you Kai sleep with Tyson?" Ray asked and looked at Kai. Kai sent Ray a death glare but nodded.

Soon they were at the camp. All students got out and got their luggage and waited for the teachers to hand out the keys. The teachers wrote down who slept with whom. The six friends went straight to their house. They fought to get the best room. In the best room there was two single beds, a big closet, the best thing about the room was that it had its own TV and couch. The second best room was a little smaller, without a TV but it had a little couch and two single beds. The third and last room had a double bed there couldn't be separated, no couch or TV.

"Who are going to sleep in the double bed?" Tala asked and gulped. No one answered at first.

"I think we should just draw lots about it," Ray said and looked around. Everyone nodded at that idea.

They found six sticks one of them smaller than the others'.

"Ok, the person there gets the short one is going to sleep in the double bed with the other person, alright?" Ray said and everyone nodded again. Ray took all six sticks up in his hand, mix them without looking. He stretch his hand out in the circle they stood in, all the sticks looked the same so no one could see which one there was the short one.

Tyson was the first one to draw he sighed when he draw a long one. Next was Tala, he also got a long one. Max took one also a long one. Then it was Bryan and he got a long one too. Tala and Bryan sighed in relief. Kai looked at Ray with no emotions. Still he gulped when he took one of the last two sticks.

He got the short one and that meant that he and Tyson should sleep together in the double bed. Tyson looked a little sad. 'This is not good, how am I supposed to sleep in the same bed as my secret crush?" Tyson thought and looked at Max. Max knew that Tyson had a crush on the two-toned hair teen. He just sent his best friend a smirked smile.

Then they all got into their rooms to unpack. Kai and Tyson were silent and didn't look at each other.

* * *

"Your house is a group and you need to stick together. This is a competition between the houses and at the fourth day there will be a winner team. Now to the days challenge.

Everyone are going out in the forest, there is a lot of tasks around, some of them are there a teacher with others not. Make sure you stay on the left side of the blue line in the forest. The competition will end at 00.00. Now start," the teacher said and the groups started the race.

Tyson looked a little worried at the forest. No one knew that he was a little scared of the forest at night. He gulped and walked close to Kai. The forest was really big but they had gotten a map over where the tasks were.

"Do you know where we are going?" Tyson asked a little worried but tried to hide it. Kai could hear the little fear in Tyson voice as the only one.

"I know where we are going, just stay close to me and you won't get lost," Kai said in his normal a little cold voice. He looked fast at Tyson but saw that he still was a little scared, so he tried to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder. He saw that it helped him and the bluenette felt safe again. Max saw all this as the only one. 'This is going great,' Max thought and laughed a little.

They soon were at the first task. They had to climb the tree and get a paper there should be at the top. They all knew that Ray was the best for this task. It took him five minutes to get up, get the paper and get down. The three was almost 5 meters high.

"The note says that we now have to go to task 12 and keep this note," Ray said as he landed on the ground. Kai looked at the map and guided them to task 12, Tyson still close to Kai.

They had done 30 tasks and it was soon 00.00. Kai looked at the map and got thoughtful wrinkles in his forehead.

"What is it Kai?" Ray asked and looked at his best friend.

"I don't get it, we should be close to the camp now, but we aren't," he said. Tyson got a little scared again. Suddenly a sound came from the deep forest that made Tyson jump at Kai and hug him tight without thinking. Kai blinked at the bluenette in confusion. Then Tyson realized that he was hugging Kai and he pulled away.

"Sorry," he murmured and looked down on the ground while he blushed a little.

"Kai are you sure that you have turned the map the right way?" Tala asked and looked at Kai. Kai just sent him a death glare. Tala shivered a little from the cold. Without thinking Bryan offered him his jacket. Tala took it and sent him a thankful smile.

Max just raised an eyebrow and looked at them. Maybe Max was good to seeing if people liked each other but he sure didn't see that there also was one in love with him.

"I know the way home, just follow me," Ray said and began to walk Max was fast up next to him. Then there was Kai and Tyson and last Tala and Bryan. It took them about half an hour to get back to the camp.

"Where have you been?" Asked an angry teacher as they got back, she stood there with crossed arms.

"Uhm… We got lost in the forest, here are our tasks," Bryan said and handed the tasks they had finished over to her. They all hurried into the house. Bryan locked the door he and Tala went into their room and closed the door.

Max and Ray were also in their room. Tyson stood in the kitchen, he was hungry so he searched for food.

* * *

Tala looked at Bryan and smiled. Bryan began to undress himself and so did Tala. When Bryan only was wearing boxers Tala walked up behind him. His hands slide up at his back over his shoulders and down his chest. Bryan moaned a little when Tala touched him. Tala had his arms wrapped around the lilacs neck and he started to kiss his shoulders and neck. Bryan gently stroked his gingers along his arms. Tala then walked around him so he would face the other male.

Ice-blue met green eyes. They just kept on looking at each other for a long time. Bryan moved his head closer to Tala's. Their lips were so close that if they moved 2 millimeters they would touch. Bryan pressed his lips passionately against Tala's. The red-headed responded with the same amount of passion.

Bryan pushed Tala against the wall. He licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. The red-headed gave him it happily. Bryan explored his new lovers' mouth with hunger. Then Tala pushed Bryan down on one bed. Now Tala was sitting top of Bryan. He started to kiss and lick his neck. Bryan moaned and his hands wandered up and down his back.

Bryan sent Tala a smirk and flipped around so he was on top. He gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before he started to bite and suck his neck. Tala made small screams and moans as Bryan continued on biting and sucking. After Bryan had left a big hikky on Tala's neck he looked at him.

"I think we should sleep so we don't wake the others," Bryan said with a smirk and laid down beside his new boyfriend. Tala just nodded and snuggled close to Bryan.

* * *

"I'm taking a bath," Kai said and entered the bathroom. Tyson just kept looking for food. He soon found some chips he smiled goofily and started to eat them fast. They were soon gone and a yawn escaped him. 'I'm so tired, I should sleep. I don't hope Kai mind sleeping in the same bed as me. I don't think he likes me that much," Tyson though as he entered the bedroom and sighed.

He soon got undressed and went under the duvet. He sighed happy and closed his eyes. Soon Kai came back from his shower. Tyson faked sleeping and looked at Kai in secret. Tyson felt like drooling over what he saw. Kai stood there in boxers and some water ran down his well trained chest.

Kai laid down beside Tyson and looked discreet at him. He could hear that he wasn't asleep yet so he just kept on lying there and look at him in secret. 'What have I done to fall in love with this boy? We are so different? And now I'm in the same bed as him." Kai sighed and took one more look at the bluenette angel.

When he was sure Tyson was asleep he closed his own eyes and laid down. Without thinking he wrapped his arm around Tyson's waist. Tyson moved a little closer to Kai and murmured in his sleep. Kai felt asleep right away.

* * *

Thanks for **reading**…

Please **Review** it means a lot to me…

I will try to update this ASAP


	2. Something is going to happen soon

I'm back again with chapter 2 of 'World Ends'

I hope I don't make the characters to OC.. Please tell me if they are to OC…  
If you find any grammar spelling mistakes there keep repeats, please tell me so I can get better…

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boy / boy), character death (later, not the our three main pairings, so don't worry XD)

**Main pair:** Kai X Tyson (Seme X Uke)

**Side pair:** Ray X Max, Bryan X Tala

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, but I own my OC characters Lassie (girl) and Trizzy (girl)(They will come sooner) and the plot

Thanks to the reviewers: **VeekaIzhanez**, **RobbXmonXlover** and **Tragic Panda101 **you are the best, really XD

* * *

Summary:

_When he was sure Tyson was asleep he closed his own eyes and laid down. Without thinking he wrapped his arm around Tyson's waist. Tyson moved a little closer to Kai and murmured in his sleep. Kai felt asleep right away._

* * *

Kai was dreaming sweet dreams about his blue-haired angel. He soon started to wake up. Tyson was sleeping heavily like always. Kai moved a little and tightened his grip around Tyson, without knowing. Tyson turned around in his sleep so he was facing Kai. They both woke up at the same time right after Tyson had moved. They looked at each other and blinked. It only took them 1 second to move away from one another. Tyson blushed like crazy and Kai had a little pink on his cheeks but it disappeared after some seconds.

"Sorry… I don't know what just happened," Tyson said and looked down on the ground.

"Nothing happened and no one is going to know about this little accident," Kai said in his usually cold and emotionless tone.

'I'm so stupid of course Kai thinks this was an accident and a mistake. He will never love someone like me," Tyson thought and sighed. Kai got fast out of the bed and was dressed in no time. Tyson just sat there and waited for Kai to leave the room. He soon left and closed the door without looking back.

Tyson took him good time to get dressed and walk out to the kitchen. Tala and Bryan was sitting very close and they were looking into each others' eyes. Max was hyper, like always, Ray and Kai was standing together in the corner and was whispering something. Tyson really didn't care he just sat down on a chair and looked depressed out of the window.

Ray was making pancakes and soon they were ready to eat. Tyson took two of them but he didn't eat. He was too depressed to eat. Yes the food-lover Tyson Granger is not hungry. Max sent him an asking look and then turned to Kai who just sat there looking down on the table. Ray looked at his best friend and sighed before he stood up, took Kai by the arm and walked away with him.

"Tala and I are going to let you two get some private time." Bryan looked lovingly at Tala as he spoke and guided Tala to their room for some 'fun.'

"Tyson what happened?" Max asked and looked worried at his best friend. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kai and I woke up in each others' embrace," Tyson began to blush, "then Kai said that it was an accident and we shouldn't tell anybody and just forget it." Tyson got tears in the corner of his eyes. Tyson sobbed a little.

"I don't think he mend it that way. I really do believe he likes you a lot." Max sent him a big smile and began to eat.

Kai and Ray soon returned and began to eat in silence. Tyson looked at him and saw a little pink line on his pale cheeks. Even though Max and he had talked he still felt depressed.

* * *

"Today we are going on a trip to the mountains. There will be swimming opportunity so remember your bathing shorts. You will be in the same group as yesterday and today there will also be some tasks." The teacher stood there and looked at the six guys. They soon all were on the bus and they were on the way.

Max trued to cheer Tyson up but nothing would work. Ray looked at Max and sighed. 'Why do Kai have to be such a jerk? If he wasn't maybe Max would pay attention to me, just a little bit more than he does know," Ray thought and closed his eyes. Max would not give up just jet so he continued to the bus stopped.

They should start with a swimming competition. One from the team was going to dive down on four meters and get something on the bottom. After that another from the team was going to race against the other teams, they were going to swim 1 kilometer as fast as they could. The last competition was to jump from a diving-board.

Tala was going to dive, Kai swim the 1 kilometer and last Ray should take the jump from the diving-board. All three of them went into the chancing room. Tyson got a little happier when he saw Kai in only bathing shorts. Tala just stood there with a smirking smile on his face and looked at his secret lover. Max was about to drop his jaw when Ray came out. 'He is so hot. Why can't he love me?" Max asked himself but then he shacked his head and thought of something else.

First it was the diver competition. There were only 9 things on the bottom and they were 18 groups. They had to get one so they could finish another task sooner. Tala was one of the first down to pick one. When he reached the surface Bryan stood ready with a towel. He gave the strange thing to Kai and looked at Bryan.

The thing was round with some kind of magnifying glass in the middle. The thing began to light up in different colors as they all six looked at it. They stood around it in a circle. Blue, red, yellow, dark purple, light purple and ice-blue was shining bright from it. They all just stood there and looked at it. Then they looked around to see if the others' rings were shining, they weren't.

"Next competition, please get ready and we will start in 5 minutes," a strident voice said. Kai sighed and got ready. All 18 teens stood ready to swim. Bang and the race began. Kai was soon in top 5 and was starting to get up next to the leading teen. 'Breath in, breathe out, one more time. Think only on your breathing,' Kai thought and concentrated even more.

Tyson looked dreaming at Kai, he was holding the thing in his hand but didn't notice that it began to glove even more than before. Suddenly his stomach felt weird. The bluenette fell down on his knees holding his hands on his stomach. He began to cough and feel dizzy. Max turned around to see what Tyson was doing. He got himself a shock.

"TYSON!" Max shouted and ran over to his best friend. Kai heard Max scream for Tyson, he was up from the basing in no seconds. He looked over at his secret crush and saw him lying on the ground holding his stomach and coughing. Kai ran over to him and made him sit up and lean against him even though he was wet. A teacher was looking down on them and didn't know what to do. (They have really stupid teachers -.-')

"Call an ambulance now, I will ride with him," Kai said and looked at Ray who quickly called an ambulance. Tyson didn't cough so much anymore. His head rested on Kai's shoulder so his respiratory track was free. Kai hold him close and Tyson began to relax a little bit.

Five minutes later an ambulance arrived and took Tyson with them. Kai kept on insisting that he was the one that should be with him. After some arguments the ambulance crew let Kai come with them. They drove to the nearest hospital. The teachers insisted on continuing the game and so they did. Even though Tyson and Kai weren't there Ray managed to focus and win the last swimming task.

* * *

Tyson was asleep in a hospital bed. The sun was shining through the window but Kai didn't pay much attention to the sun because his eyes and mind was with someone else. He grabbed Tyson's hand when he heard him murmured something in his sleep. He relaxed again.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" Kai whispered and looked down on his hand there was linked with Tysons. Kai was still sitting in his bathing shorts and began to freeze a little. Tyson moved and slowly open his eyes. He looked around in confusion and then looked at Kai.

"It's ok you are in a hospital because there was something with your stomach." Kai said not letting go of his hand. Tyson blinked at Kai and then he noticed that they were holding hands and Kai was only in boxers. A deep red color showed on his cheeks.

"Why are you only in your bathing shorts and why are you holding my hand? I didn't think you cared for me at all, not after your little accident," Tyson blushed some more but spit the last word out. Kai moved a little in the chair and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, about the 'accident' last night, I don't really think it was an accident, not from my side though. I like you a lot and I didn't know what you would do or say so I just kind of panicked." Kai looked up at Tyson who smiled like crazy.

"Aren't you supposed to be cold?" He said in a teasing voice and clapped on the bed. Kai smirked and laid next to Tyson under the cover. 'He feels soft and warm,' Kai thought and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his head next to Tysons and looked him in the eyes and then he closed them. Tyson snuggled closer to him smiling.

"I never think you ever said something with so much emotion in to anyone," Tyson said in a teasing voice and smirked.

"Shut up and sleep or you will never hear it again," he said cold and tightened his grip around his new boyfriend. Tyson just giggled and closed his eyes as well and fell asleep.

* * *

'Oh my god, his so hot when he stands there all wet and almost naked. When did I start to like him so much?' Max asked himself. He was sitting on a bench and looked at Ray. His head rested on his hand. Max got distracted because he felt something wet on his hand. He looked down and saw he was drooling on his hand. He blushed a little and wiped it away in a fast movement.

Ray jumped and made a double somersault before he hit the surface. Everyone clapped and Max was cheering. Ray came up and Max gave him a towel. The teachers discussed and soon they had found a winner.

"In the first challenge there were 9 winners. In second challenge Lassie won and Kai was disqualified because he left the competition before it was over," this made Tala, Bryan, Max and Ray angry but they kept their mouth shut because they wouldn't like to be disqualified one more time. "The third challenge was won by Ray. There will also be an extra point for the best team. It was really hard to decide wish team there should win, if it should be Kai's team or Lassie's team. Because Kai was disqualified its Lassie's team there will win the extra point." Lassie's team jump up and down and hugged each other in a big group hug. Ray just rolled his eyes and turned around.

"I think we should pay Tyson a visit," Ray said and started to walk. Max was next to him while Tala and Bryan were in the back.

"Guys aren't Kai still in his boxers?" Tala asked and everybody was sweat dropping. Ray ran to find Kai's close in silence. When he was back they walked to the hospital. They got the number of the room and went up.

They all said "awww" when they entered the room. Kai and Tyson was asleep holding each other. Or more precisely Kai was holding Tyson. Kai felled that there was someone in the room so he began to wake up. He looked around and saw his friends. In one second he was up and felt a little embarrassed but didn't show it though. Tyson murmured annoyed and began to wake up too. He rubbed his eye and looked at his friends.

"Hei everybody, I'm okay now so don't worry," he said and then did something there surprised everybody including Kai. He grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him down next to him again and hugged him. Max giggled a little, Kai just sat there and with his usually expression.

"So you finally confessed Kai?" Ray asked in a playful tone. Kai just sent him a smirk before he answered.

"Yes I have and that's more than you can say right, something to a certain blond?" Kai asked and smirked some more when Ray blushed a little bit. Max just looked confused at them when all of them started to laugh, except Ray of course.

"Oh yeah, Tala and Bryan we know too. You guys are a little loud and the walls are very thin," Kai said and smirked again. (He does that a lot?!?) Tala blushed a little but Bryan just hugged him and kissed his neck. They all laughed to they got tears in their eyes, or Kai and Ray didn't have tears in their eyes but the others' had.

"Kai here is your clothes," Ray said and threw it over to him. Kai got dressed to Tysons disappointment.

* * *

Tyson was released three hours later and all six boys stood and waited for a Taxi. It was sunset and a cold breeze played with the teens' hair. Tala and Bryan was holding hands and smiling to each other. Kai just stared into the sunset and thought of everything that had happened until now. He felt something lean against his shoulder. A curtain bluenette was leaning against him with closed eyes.

"It's beautiful," Max stated and received a nod from the others'. Kai laid his hand on Tysons shoulder still looking straight forward. Tyson pushed himself a little closer to him. 'I'm so happy right now I just hope he really likes me.' Kai thought as two taxis arrived. Tala and Bryan got the first one while the four others' shared the second one. Max sat in the front seat while Ray sat behind him, Tyson had his head on Kai's shoulder with closed eyes. Soon he was peacefully asleep.

They didn't say a word the whole way back and when they arrived they just walked to their house. Ray began to cook with some help from the blonde. Tala and Bryan went over to talk with a teacher while Kai carried Tyson into their bed in bride style. Small sounds escaped him when he finally was lying in the bed. 'You look so cute when you sleep. Oh my, I think I'm getting soft?!? That's not good.' A loud bang got him to snap out of his thoughts. He walked out to see what happened. Max was hugging Ray tight and looked scared down, there on the ground was a big bug and it looked like Max had thrown a glass cup at it.

Glass was everywhere and the bug wasn't dead yet. The bug moved and a girly sound escaped Maxs' lips. Kai raised an eyebrow and stamped on it. A squashing sound filled the silent room. Max moved away from Ray blushing a little. "Let me glean this," Ray offered and found a broom to clean it up.

Soon the meal was done and Kai went in to wake Tyson up. The door squeaked as he opened it and entered. Tyson was snoring a little and Kai couldn't hold back a little smile. He walked over to his angel and sat next to him. His hand stroked his soft blue hair. He moved under the touch and began to wake up. Dark blue eyes looked sleepily up.

"We are eating now," Kai said and looked down on him. Tyson just kept on staring at him, then he sat up and hugged Kai tight. Kai stroke his hair again. Crimson met dark blue and they both felt warmth flowing through their bodies. "I can't wait anymore," was the only thing Kai said before he pressed his lips against Tysons. Tyson leaned against Kais body to deepen the kiss even more. Kai's tongue licked his bottom lip to taste him. Moaning escaped Tyson as he opened his mouth and let Kai explore. Kai moaned when he felt soft hands play with his hair.

Kais one hand slipped up under Tysons shirt, that made him moan even more. Their tongues played with each other and fighting for dominance. Of course Kai won that battle. He pressed his body more against Tysons so that he had no other choice than to lay down but he didn't mind at all. He loved the feeling of Kais body on top of his. He moaned some more and then they got interrupted by someone. Max was standing there in the door looking at them.

"We are eating know, so please save that heavy making out to later," he said and grinned while he walked back to the kitchen. Tyson blushed but Kai just smirked a little. He stood up and linked his hand with Tysons. They entered the kitchen hand in hand. Bryan was feeding Tala with some meat and it didn't look childish, actually very sexy. Kai shook his head and sat down next to his boyfriend. They all ate in peace and were soon done.

"Lets' watch some news," Ray said when they were done. Tala and Bryan placed them self on the ground, Kai and Tyson sat in the couch in each others' embrace while Max and Ray sat in different chairs. Max turned on the TV, the president was on the screen so Max turned up the volume.

"Dear citizens, I'm afraid I have some bad news. A meteor is heading straight for the earth but you should not worry, our best astronauts are on a mission to blow the meteor out of its rate towards the earth. I can assure you that those astronauts are handpicked and are the best in the world. There are two from U.S.A, one from Japan and one from Russia and a doctor on board. If anything happens you will be inform. Do not panic, continue your life as normal." The president disappeared and other news started to move over the screen. They all stared at each other in disbelief. The ring-thing began to glove on the table and everyone looked at it.

'What does all this mean?' Tyson asked himself.

* * *

Now we are beginning to see a plot here XD

Please **Review**, it means so much…. And if you think the chapters should be longer please let me know XD


	3. Question, Consequence and Open

I'm back... I'm SO SORRY it took me sooooo long to update *ashamed*  
But I have just been so busy with school and Christmas stuff…

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boy / boy), character death (later, not the our three main pairings, so don't worry XD)

**Main pair:** Kai X Tyson (Seme X Uke)

**Side pair:** Ray X Max, Bryan X Tala

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, but I own my OC characters Lassie (girl) and Trizzy (girl)(They will come sooner) and the plot

* * *

Summary:

"_Dear citizens, I'm afraid I have some bad news. A meteor is heading straight for the earth but you should not worry, our best astronauts are on a mission to blow the meteor out of its rate towards the earth. I can assure you that those astronauts are handpicked and are the best in the world. There are two from U.S.A, one from Japan and one from Russia and a doctor on board. If anything happens you will be inform. Do not panic, continue your life as normal." The president disappeared and other news started to move over the screen. They all stared at each other in disbelief. The ring-thing began to glove on the table and everyone looked at it._

'_What does all this mean?' Tyson asked himself._

* * *

Next morning everyone looked at Tyson as he studied the round thing that they called Kiro. It still gloved and it was as it wanted to tell them something. They had all faked to be sick, how the teachers didn't asked or anything was still a mystery to everyone. Suddenly Tyson began to fill dizzy and began to swing dangerous. Kai grabbed him just before he hit the ground.

* * *

Tyson POV:

It all went black. 'What is happening?' Tyson thought and shivered a little. Suddenly a voice said from above: "Don't be scared, we are here to protect you and your friends from whatever may come. My name is Dragoon and I'm your Bitbeast protector and 'guardian angel', as you humans likes to say it." Tyson just looked around confused as ever. A bright blue light got him to blink as the light blinded him a little. A big blue dragon showed in front of the bluenette.

"I'm Dragoon, I'm yours. Here is Talas Wolborg. Falborg is Bryans, this is Draciel Maxs protector. Here we have Drigger Ray's. Oh and here we have my favorite the phoenix Dranzer and he is Kai's great protector," Dragoon finished his speech. Tyson just looked VERY surprised at a wolf, a falcon, a turtle, a tiger, the phoenix and the dragon. Dragoon sighed a little because Tyson just stood there and looked like a moron, more than he usually does.

"Listen carefully we are trapped in this thing, you have named Kiro and we can't really protect you all from here but we will try. When you are going back there will be six necklaces with a pendant of us, to communicate with you all you need is to wear it. Please deliver this massage to the others'. Bye for now," Dragoon finished and a nod came from Tyson.

A shinning light brought him back to reality.

* * *

Normal POV:

Kiro shined as crazy just before Tyson woke up in Kai's arms. Tyson smiled tired and looked at Kai. He soon remembered all and saw Kiro was shinning and something was starting to form in the light. Tyson got up and walked over to it. Six necklaces appeared on the table. The five others' just washed with big eyes as Tyson took them and handed them all a necklace each.

"What is this suppose to mean?" Max asked as he studied his necklace. Tyson then pointed on one teen at a time and told them the name of their protector.

"They are our protectors and the only way they can communicate with us is through those necklaces. I think something big is coming soon, I can just feel it," Tyson stated.

They all jumped in surprise when someone knocked on the door. All of them jumped fast into their beds right before a teacher opened it. He checked on them and found nothing unusually, so they couldn't be _sick_ tomorrow too. He soon left but they all just kept on lying in their beds. Or Tala moved over to Bryan and snuggled close.

Tyson pressed his lips gently on Kai's and moaned. Kai learned down and deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately and Kai moved his tongue into Tysons mouth. He moaned and his tongue soon played with Kai's. Kai would not let Tyson win the dominate battle so he moved his lips down to his neck. He began to lick it hard. The bluenette moaned louder and grabbed his boyfriends' hair.

The duel-haired hands slipped up under the shirt of the bluenette. He massaged the nipples as they hardened. Kai removed the yellow t-shirt as fast as he could and started to kiss the collarbone and move down. A gasp escaped Tysons mouth as Kais' mouth found a nipple. He felt like heaven and all he thought of was Kai touching him.

A bang snapped them out of their love gaze. It sounded like someone was hamming his hand into the wall. "I thought we were friends Max!" Ray shouted. Kai and Tyson looked at each other. "We are but I just can't tell you this!" Max screamed back. It sounded as his voice was shaking a little. "Why won't you just tell me, you know you can talk to me?!" Ray screamed again and he began to sound a little desperate, he didn't sound like the normal Ray. "I just CAN'T tell you Ray," it sounded like Max was going to cry.

"I don't like this," Tyson whispered into Kais' ear. "Hn," was the only answer he got but he could see that Kai was a little concerned for his friends too. "If you won't tell me so don't talk to me ever again! I'm going to sleep on the couch from now on!" Ray shouted and slammed the door as he left the room. There was a dead silence in the house only an almost silence sobbing was heard. "Don't," Kai said as if he had read Tysons thoughts. "But I want to help my friend Kai," Tyson said and looked at him. "They must figure this out themselves. Now sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Kai wrapped his arm around Tyson after he had removed all their clothes so the only thing they had on was there boxers.

Max laid in his bed and cried down into his pillow. 'How did it turn out this way? I don't understand, of course I couldn't tell him that I like him. He would probably just be disgust with me.' Max tried not to cry but he couldn't hold back some few tears more

. Ray laid on the couch in the living room and sighed deeply.

* * *

The next morning Ray made breakfast as usually but in pure silence. Max sat depressed on a chair looking anywhere else than towards the raven haired. Tyson and Kai came out about the same time as Tala and Bryan. They all looked at each other and Tyson sighed silent and sat down beside his blonde friend. "We're going home today," Tyson said to cheer him up but it looked like it only made it worse.

"Tyson I don't think you are helping much," Tala said and smirked. Bryan just kissed his neck and small sounds escaped his mouth. Kai walked over to the TV and turned it on. The president was on the screen again. Alls attention was on the TV.

"The mission which is called MTA (Mission Towards' Asteroid) is now heading for the meteor and will be at its destination in about 24 hours. We will follow the mission live on TV as the time for their arrival is near. The MTA mission is going to plant a bomb on the meteor to try to blow it out off course." The president then answered questions but the six guys didn't hear them. They all just sat down in silence and ate.

"Do any of you know if there are any tasks today?" Tyson asked just to start a conversation. Bryan just shook his head and started to kiss Tala again. Kai felt like just jump on Tyson and show them all how it's done. He looked at his bluenette and smiled a little smile. When he looked at him with those big poppy eyes he couldn't hold back and jumped Tyson. They landed on the floor and Kai kissed Tyson's head and neck full of passion. Max and Ray both felt uncomfortable. They weren't looking at each other because of their fight.

Kais hands found their way up under Tysons shirt and Tyson made some moan sounds. Bryan soon followed Kais example. Tala also began to make some sounds and that was the end of Ray's patience. He jumped up from the chair and looked deadly at the two couples on the ground.

"Stop that immediately. I don't like to watch, especially not when they both are boys. We need to get out to the others and here who won." Rays eyes were full of hate and it made them all except for Kai to sweat droop. Ray turned around and walked angry out the door. Max got even more depressed than before. 'He doesn't like gay couples very much, now I can never tell him.' They all left in silence just to see all the other teams stand there and wait for them to come out.

A teacher clapped his hands to get all the teens attention. He cleared his throat and looked at them all. "After we have looked at the first tasks you all went on and after looking at the swim competitions we have now found a winder." He said and everyone was very excited. Or Max didn't pay any attention to the teacher his mind was only with Ray, who didn't pay any attention himself. 'I'm so stupid," Ray thought, "why did I yell at Max yesterday? Why did I yell at the four others today?" Ray shook his head and gave Max small looks. He could see that Max wasn't fine, he looked horrible.

"The winner is Lassie's team close followed by Kais team." There were some happy cheering and some small angry sounds could be heard around. Bryan hugged Tala in a tight embrace. Kai wanted to do the same with Tyson but he didn't want the world to know just yet.

They all went back to their houses to pack the last things. A tense atmosphere filled the house and they were all silence while they packed. Tyson got worried wrinkles on his forehead because he thought hard about how he could help his blonde friend. Soon they were all done and waited for the other houses to be finish.

Max stood beside Tyson his eyes planted stiff on the ground. Ray was standing beside Kai furthest away from Max. Tala had his arm around Bryan's waist while Bryans arm lay on his shoulders. Everyone was ready to leave and they all just waited for the busses to come. "I really want to sit next to Bryan," Tala said only looking at his lilac lover. Tyson sighed a little before he commented Tala. "We know and I really want to sit next to Kai but I think I need to sit next to Max." He looked down to avoid the others looks. "Oh it's ok, I think we will survive," Max said and his blue eyes sent Ray a longing and desperate look. Ray caught it but looked away quick.

The busses arrived and soon they were on their way home. Everyone had forgotten about Kiro, the meteor and the world situation. Tala and Bryan was cuddling on the backseat right next to Tyson and Kai who couldn't hold back when they saw Tala and Bryan's HOT make-out scene. The way back was very long for the two last people of the gang. It was about dinner time they got home and everyone was really tired.

"Lets' go home to my place, all of you," Kai said and pointed at Max and then Ray. No one said anything to protest so they just all went to Kais'. The door opened slowly to the big silent mansion. They just throw all their stuff in the hallway and went straight for the TV. They all just sat on the floor and looked at the screen. The mission MTA was halfway and they should plant the bomb. No one said anything as they were very concentrated on the television.

An explosion lighted up the whole room then it all went black. "Max can I talk to you for a second?" Ray send him a look that worried Max a little, but before they could get up and leave the president was showed on the screen. "I'm sorry to be the person to tell you all this. Mission MTA has failed. The meteor is now in two pieces, a little one and a big one but do not fear. When the meteors are close to earth we will try to send missiles towards them. Do not panic, I repeat DO NOT PANIC. We will of course follow this as close as possible. The expert's says that the first meteor will be close enough to earth in just 24 hours. If this will fail too we do have a plan. There will be selected 4 million people to live in caves for two ears. After those two ears everyone there got selected will be back and shall save mankind. There are few people there is already selected and all other people over 45 years old can't be selected. Do not panic, the chance of us failing is so small that you shouldn't worry at all."

Twelve pair of eyes was looking into each other. They couldn't believe their own ears. Kai turned the TV off and sat down with an emotionless face. Tyson grab his arm and pressed it against his body, Kai didn't do anything. Tala and Bryan was also holding each other as close as possible. Max felt like screaming but he didn't do it. Everything was about to collapse in no time.

"What are we going to do if they can't destroy the meteor and we aren't selected?" Tyson asked and looked at his friends. No one said anything for a long time before Ray spoke. "We just need to be calm and if that are going to happen we just have damn good time and leave this place in peace and happiness." Everyone looked shocked at Ray, of course Kai didn't show it like he never do. Tala nodded his head in agreement to Rays comment.

The blonde moved around on the floor a little uncomfortable. "Um, what was it that you would talk about before Ray?" His big blue puppy eyes looked up at Ray. He sighed and stood up walking closer to Max stretching his hand out. Max took it without hesitation and followed him out of the room. They entered one of the many bedrooms.

"Max I'm sorry that I shouted at you and acted like a complete idiot." His golden eyes were planted on the ground. "It's okay I shouldn't have acted like that either." He moved a little on the spot still a little uncomfortable. "It really hurt a lot when you're not telling me things," Ray stated still looked at the ground. "I'm very sorry but I just can't tell you this, maybe sometime in the future." A deadly silence filled the room between them. Ray looked up and saw angst? Or was there something more in those beautiful eyes? He couldn't determine what it was exactly.

"Friends again," Max asked but felt a little hurt too when Ray nodded and walked out of the room. He followed close and sent Tyson a big fake smile when they entered. He planted his but on the floor next to Tyson. "Ok guys, let's play a game to get our minds off of this thing," Tyson suggested. Max nodded and asked which game. "How about something where you have like 3 options to choose between and the person choose and the other one tell what the other person shall do?!" Tyson eyed everyone as they nodded. "Ok, number one you can choose is Question, where you get a question about anything and you have to answer and you mustn't lie. Number two, Consequence where there will be tree things you can choose between to do. Number three, is an Open one here can anything happen." Tyson got a wide smile on his lips when he was done talking. Kai just sighed and crossed his arms.

"Ok Tyson but who will start?" Kai asked in a cold tone. "Easy Kai, I will start and I will ask someone and when they had done what they are supposed to do or say it's their turn." Tyson rubbed his chin and thought. "I think I will ask Ray Q, C or O." A thoughtful look got on his face. "Q." Tysons smile went over to a smirk. "Are you in love with someone in this room?" Ray was a little shocked over the question. "Yes," his golden eyes found the floor very interesting. 'What was that?' Max thought, 'he said he liked someone in this room but everyone except me has a boyfriend here. Could it be me he is in love with? No I can't believe that.'

"All right my turn. I will ask Tala, Q, C or O?" "Hmmm, I think I will take O." 'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea,' Tala thought when he saw Ray come back from the kitchen with something hiding behind his back. "I have something behind my back and I want you to eat it Tala with closed eyes." The ice-blue eyes widened but then they closed. Ray sat something very smelly in front of him. The redhead winkled his nose and made a grimace. "Open up," Ray said and Tala did so. A soup came into his mouth and after one second it started to burn like hell. Talas eyes snapped up and he ran to bathroom with tears in his eyes because of the hot stuff in his mouth.

They all laughed at him and Ray walked after him with something strange in his hand. He still laughed a little when he reached the bathroom. "Tala eat this it will make the burn almost go away." Tala sent him a deadly glare but ate the strange thing anyway. It made the burn almost disappear and they walked back to the others.

"Max Q, C or O?" Tala sat close to Bryan as he asked. "I think I will take C." Tala looked up at Bryan and he nodded. Max looked confused and tried to get an answer from Tyson but he just stared at Kai. "1: You have to give Ray a kiss on the mouth and it has to last longer than 2 seconds. 2: You have to tell your crush you like the person today, yes we know you have a crush on someone. You can tell the person in anyway but the person shall know it's you. 3: You have to tell you parents you deepest secret." Max looked frightened and didn't know what to do. 'The last two I just can't do I need to kiss Ray.' Max gulped as he answered that he would kiss Ray. "I hope its ok Ray," Max asked and tilted his head to the side. Ray just nodded and closed his eyes. Max moved closer to Ray and closed his eyes as well.

Their lips met and Max pressed himself instinctive closer to the raven haired boy. Is it a response Max could feel? He was sure when he felt Ray press himself closer. A little moan escaped Maxs lips, only Ray heard it and smiled a little into the kiss. Ray couldn't resist licking Maxs lower lip. Without knowing he opened his mouth and let Rays tongue slip in.

"Guys I didn't say you should make out?!" They snapped out of it and flushed a little both when they parted.

* * *

Uh, did you guys like it XP

I will try to update the next chapter faster…

Please R&R, thanks


	4. Selected or not?

Hallo I'm back once again….

I know it's a short chapter, but I really wanted it to end like this (read to see XD)

Thanks so much to all their have reviewed this fic.. You guys are seriously the best ever XD

Enjoy and I hope you all bear over with me.

* * *

Summary:

_Their lips met and Max pressed himself instinctive closer to the raven haired boy. Is it a response Max could feel? He was sure when he felt Ray press himself closer. A little moan escaped Maxs lips, only Ray heard it and smiled a little into the kiss. Ray couldn't resist licking Maxs lower lip. Without knowing he opened his mouth and let Rays tongue slip in._

"_Guys I didn't say you should make out?!" They snapped out of it and flushed a little both when they parted._

* * *

"Do you guys want a room or something," Kai said in no particular voice. Ray sent him a deadly glare but it didn't affect him because his glares were much better. Max just blushed a little there on the ground. Tala, Bryan and Tyson just laughed their asses off. Kai smirked and put his arm around Tysons waist when he sat up after his laughing. "It's my turn, I will ask Kai," Max said, there was still a hint of blush on his cheeks. Kai thought a little before he answered. "Q," an evil smirked grew on the blonds face.

"This is a tough one," Max said but Kai just sad still. "Kai how many times on a normal day do you want to fuck Tyson?" The room went silent and was that a little blush on Kais cheeks. Max wasn't sure but he had hid the right spot. The other four persons in the room thought the same, how could Max of all people ask such a question? In the same time they were also a little interested in the answer.

"I think about five to six times on a normal day," Kai said after he got over the little shock. Everyone laughed hard except Tyson whom just blinked up at Kai. He got a little smile in return. When everyone was done laughing, they turned to Kai. "Lets' sleep, I'm tired and it doesn't help that the world is ending." Small nods were given in return. Kai stood up and helped his boyfriend. "Oh, by the way, Ray and Max you need to share a bedroom. All the others' are not finish yet." Without saying anything Max took Rays hand and walked to the bedroom they could stay in.

Max laid on the bed and his big puppy eyes was following Ray. Ray just smiled and started to take his clothes off. Max bit his lip when he saw Ray's upper body. "Come on Max take your clothes off too," Ray said and learned over the bed so he faced Max. The raven haired was soon only in his boxers and stood there looking at his blonde. Max blushed a little when he started to take his clothes off too. Ray walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind. His blue eyes were shut, he learned against Ray's chest and sighed happy.

He pushed him towards the bed and they both landed on it. Max giggled as Ray landed on top of him. Ray rolled off of him and was now on his back. Max laid his head on his shoulders and closed his eyes. Ray pulled the covers over them and closed his eye s as well. "I love you Max," but Max had already fallen asleep. He just smiled and fell asleep himself.

In one of the other rooms was a duel-haired and bluenette lying close to each other. "I'm scared Kai and I don't know what to do anymore," small tears began to form in his eyes. A comforting hand moved to his head and began to stroke his hair. "I know, but I also know that we will come through this together." 'I sure hope I'm right,' he thought and broke a little smile to make Tyson calm down a little. Tyson just nodded and moved a little closer to Kai. His head leaned against his chest. Everyone in the mansion was asleep after some few minutes.

* * *

The sun was shining bright and woke Kai up. He murmured something before he opened his eyes. A sleepy face was close to his. Kai couldn't do anything else than to look at his beautiful face. He didn't dare to move but soon he felt the nature call. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. In the mean time a certain bluenette was waking up. His sleepy eyes looked a little confused around. The last days were flashing around in his mind and he remembered everything.

His eyes searched for his boyfriend but he couldn't find him. A noise came from the bathroom so Tyson just stood up and walked over to it. He could hear that Kai was in the shower but he hadn't locked the door. Tyson just went in and began to take his boxers off. Kai just looked at him and smirked. "You missed me this bad?" Kai asked in a playful tone. "You know I did," Tyson answered as he entered the shower.

Kai leaned down and kissed his new boyfriend. Tyson moved a little closer to deepen the kiss further. Tyson moaned when he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist. Soon his hands were moving around in the duel-haired hair. Kais tongue asked for entrance and Tyson opened his mouth with pleasure. His tongue tasted his lover and played with his tongue. Tyson began to moan even more when one of Kais hands moved to his chest. In the need for air they parted and looked into each other's eyes smiling.

"I think we both have a problem," Tyson said in a sexy voice. Kai just smirked and they grabbed each other's cocks. They began to move their hands up and down in the same rhythm. Moaning came from both of them, heavy breathing began. It was soon over as Tyson came on him and Kai, a second after it was Kais turn to come on them both. They panted and leaned against the wall. Without a word they began to wash each other fast and leaved the bathroom pleased.

Entering the kitchen Ray looked at them and broke a smile that showed his small fangs. Max stood close to him and sent them a big happy smile. "What are we going to do?" Tala said from the corner where he sat on Bryan's lab. Everyone was completely silence. "What about if we are going home to our families or something?" Tyson suggested. "Yeah, Ray can come home with me. Kai can go home with Tyson and Tala can go home to Bryan," Max said and hugged Rays arm. The other's just nodded and then it was settled. "Let's go home tonight so we can spend the last time together," Tyson said and felt a hand on his waist. He looked up at some grimson eyes and smiled. They sat down and ate. Small conversation was around the table but no one talked about anything special.

* * *

"I have a cabin in the mountains. You know around area 51, I'm telling you guys this because if anything happens we will seek hiding up there, understood?" Kai looked at them all one by one. (**A/N**: I know area 51 is a place in the US desert but now there is a place here too) They nodded and Kai handed a map out he just finished coping. It was soon time to say goodbye and everyone was sad. The air was filled with sadness but also fear. No one knew what would happen, no one knew if the mission had failed or not. A silence filled the room as they had to leave.

Tyson grabbed Max into a giant hug. Small tears ran down on his face and small sobs came from the blonde boy. A little while after Ray couldn't hold back and pulled Kai into a hug too. Small tears were in his amber eyes but they didn't fall. Kai hugged him back and felt like there was a stone in his stomach. Tyson broke away from Max and looked at Tala and Bryan. Then he hugged Bryan still with tears in his eyes. In Talas purple eyes small tears began to form as he and Max hugged. Kai and Ray pulled away and Ray wiped the small tears away before turning to the others.

They all four parted and then Tala hugged Tyson and Max hugged Bryan. Bryan also felt a big stone in his stomach. Soon they parted and Ray hugged Bryan and Kai Tala. Then they parted once again and moved on to the next one still feeling like shit. At last Tyson and Ray hugged each other. Max and Kai hugged too, Max still crying. They all went back to their partner. "The good thing is that we live in the same neighborhood. So if the mission fail and we are chosen we will be picked up at the same place," Tyson said trying to sound a little happy. It didn't really work out that way for him. They just nodded and started to walk out of Kais mansion. Waving they parted for the last time that day.

Kai and Tyson entered his house in peace. Gramps sat and watched TV, he looked at them when they entered the living room and sat down together on the other couch. It was soon time for the president to speak to his people maybe for the last time. No one said anything as the president came on the screen. The whole world was silence, no one was driving or working, everyone sat and watched the television. Even the poorest countries had somehow got hold of a TV and sat in huge assembly in silence. Every countries leaders was about to say the same thing.

"Dear people. It's with big sadness I must inform you all that MTA has failed. What we are going to do in our country is that we will make contact to everyone there has been selected. If you don't have a phone you will still be able to be saved. In the early morning around 4 A.M. there will be busses in your area that will pick you up if you are selected. This is the last time I will speak to you. I wish you all good luck and lets' all hope for the best and maybe pray for a miracle." The president was gone and gramps turned off the TV.

Tyson grabbed Kai and hugged as tight as he could. Tears came streaming down his face like a waterfall. Kai just wrapped his arms protective around him and tightened even more. A little tear escaped Kais eyes and landed in his lovers blue hair. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. The family Granger didn't own a phone so they needed to wait until tomorrow to know if they would be saved. "I love you so much Kai, I don't want to lose you now when you're finally mine." The bluenette began to cry harder if it was even possible. "Me neither. I still can't believe you're mine and now I have to lose you," the sadness was easy to hear in his voice. Soon Tyson was asleep in Kais lap. Grimson eyes studied the bluenette face close and he sighed. He removed Tysons arm from his waist and carried him to his room. In a fast movement he got rid off his shirt and jeans. He got rid of his own clothes and laid down beside his lover. He wrapped his arms tight around him and felt him move closer to his chest.

* * *

The alarm clock rang and grimson eyes look at the clock it said 3 A.M. He sat up and looked at his bluenette. His sleepy face lay gently on the pillow. Kais hand stroke his blue hair gently. "Wake up beauty let's take a shower together before 'that'." Tysons tired eyes looked up and smile. Kai bent down and pressed his lips against his. They stood up and walked to the shower. When they were done they got their clothes on fast.

It was soon 4 A.M. and they had to walk to the meeting place. People from all over the neighborhood were walking down the street. Families were holding hands and small children looked confused. Parents looked horrified and like they didn't know what to do anymore. Kai and Tyson were holding hands tight. "It's scary, look at all these people there are going to die," Tyson said and Kai took his arm around his waist. Right ahead they could see Max and Ray holding hands too. "Max! Ray!" It was Tyson who yelled. They turned and a little smile got on Maxs lips.

"Are we ready?" Max asked and they nodded like always. Together they walked with the crowd towards the place. Soon they met up with Tala and Bryan. The only sound there could be heard were small talks around and the police force right ahead. They slowly made it to the place where they would know if their names were on the list over the selected. They all took a deep breath before all six went up together. A man looked at them when they said their names. They were the last ones who didn't know yet. Around them crying families and people were all over the place. It was so depressing to look at but they had to know.

"Granger and Tate are on the list," the man said and two police officers grabbed Max and Tyson. Kai and Ray tried to grab them back but policemen hold them back in tight grip. Tyson and Max where pushed into the last buss and they appeared in the back window. They looked into their boyfriends eyes. Tyson and Max began to cry silent. Max and Tyson hurried to write a note both and showed it through the window. There stood:

_I love you Ray_

_I love you so much Kai_

Tears appeared in both Kai and Ray's eyes.

"TYSON!"

"MAX!"

Before they knew it the bus was behind the hill and they were gone. They collapsed on the ground both shaking, not knowing what to do anymore.

* * *

Please Review

It means so much to me…


	5. Auther Note

I'm so sorry that I haven't finished this story yet…

I have just been so depressed lately (since the 21st of January) because my fav band disbanded, Cinema Bizarre, so I just can't make myself write Beyblade right now. I can only write Cinema Bizarre FF's right now

But I PROMISE I will finish the story not too far in the future…

Please understand my reason and don't be to mad with me ^^ I'm still recovering from the shock ^^,


End file.
